happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendall
Kendall is a doe with antlers who loves to play with her friends. She is the fourth character to be made by Flippy the french and is his first female character. Character bio Kendall is a blue doe with antlers who is commonly seen wearing a red shirt. She loves playing with her friends. She is often seen around characters like Tarsy and Taily, though her best friends are Lumpy and Petunia. It is also shown in Web Crisis that she is good with computers. Kendall has a relatively high death rate. Her deaths may sometimes involve her antlers. Kendall's episodes Starring roles #Town of Tommorow #All Ground from Tale #Deadly Safari #Let Us Walk in the Woods #Stayin' Alive #See Me on the Door #How Dress the Deer #This Odd Thought on the Antlers #The Unknown Episode #Kendall's Photo Smoochie #Colors of Love #Tunnel of Hate #Waterworld #Inseparable #You're Gonna Dye #The Deer & the Antelope Play #The Buck of Life #Flowers in my Horns #The No Modern World #Wild Roots #Ken Doll #Antlers are the Answer #Candle Kringle #Don't You Forget About Me #Cutie Lie Featuring roles #Down From the Mall #Match for Clash #I Was an Avian Zombie #Flipped of Scarf #House of Pain-t #Vote or Swap #A Collective Mess #All that Glitters #At the Top of My Head #A Science Crush #Healing Deserved #My Best Enemy #Black Out! #Web Crisis #Aqua Disco #Cape Fear #Back to Back #Gift it Your All #Dear Deer Children #Bedwinners #Scars of Attraction #Seven Minutes in Heck #Cheaters Never Win #No Stings Attached #Jinxed Jailed Skunk #The Sandness of the Humpbacked Animal #Every Hit Counts #Eye Got My Eyes On You #Backstabbing Backscratcher #Holly Jolly Folly Appearances #Take the Ground #The Little World of a Lion #Charming Careers #Brake the Cycle #The Smell of the Fear #Short Fuse #Pre-Stuffed #Fire Kringle #For the Hundreth Time #Credible Manifestation #Something Mold, Something Bleu #A Baby Clash #Tail End of Trouble #Shaky Breaky Heart #Coop D'Etat #A Cheesy Wish #Ticket or Leave It #Goat Rider #Sale Bird #Horns in Clouds #Teeth to Spare #That's Just Skate #Cub on a Hot Car Roof #How Do You Love Me Now #Gold One's Hand #Beat All Odds Fates Deaths Episodes #All Ground from Tale: Crushed by a train. #The Little World of a Lion: Pierced by a firecracker. #Down from the Mall: Sliced by an escalator. #Take the Ground: Dies in a stadium collapse. #Match for Clash: Decapited by a goal. #Deadly Safari: Impaled on the horns of a rhinoceros. #Let Us Walk in the Woods: Mashed in a water fountain by Mole. #Stayin' Alive (FTF Version): Electrocuted on an electric fence by Showy. #How Dress the Deer: Crashes into the sun. #Brake the Cycle: Head sliced by bicycle wheel. #This Odd Thought on the Antlers: Antlers are pulled out. #The Smell of the Fear: Suffocates from Feary's gas. #The Unknown Episode: Impaled by a monkey bar (debatable). #I Was an Avian Zombie: Head skewered and pulled off. #Flipped of Scarf: Smashed to death in the face by Scarfy. #House of Pain-t: Face bitten off by zombie. #Vote or Swap: Chokes on hot dog. #A Collective Mess: Electrocuted. #All that Glitters: Hit by Mole's car. #A Science Crush: Pierced by an arrow. #Healing Deserved: Smashed into a pole (debatable). #My Best Enemy: Possibly sprayed by Tarsy's powerball. #Dune Buggy: Smashed with a cactus. #For the Hundreth Time: Eaten by orca. #Credible Manifestation: Bursts when shirt shrinks. #Black Out!: Crushed by streetlight. #Tail End of Trouble: Suffocated by gas. #Cape Fear: Smashed by tire. #Shaky Breaky Heart: Falls to her death (not seen, but confirmed). #Back to Back: Impaled by her antlers. #Gift it Your All: Mauled to death by Whistle. #Bedwinners: Decapitated by a blade. #Ticket or Leave It: Run over by Lifty and Shifty. #Seven Minutes in Heck: Strangled by Lustly. #Goat Rider: Burnt to death. #Sale Bird: Crashes into a wall. #Horns in Cloud: Dies in plane crash. #The Sandness of the Humpbacked Animal: Brain pulled out by Humpy. #Every Hit Counts: Disembowelled by Lumpy's antler. #Eye Got My Eyes on You: Sliced into pieces by metal. #The Deer & the Antelope Play: Popped by one of her antlers. #The Buck of Life: Falls to her death. #The No Modern World: Run over by a motorcycle. #Cub on a Hot Car Roof: Trampled by a deer. #Wild Roots: Crushed by a tree. #Ken Doll: Shredded by a desk fan. #How Do You Love Me Now: Beheaded. #Candle Kringle: Burnt to the bone. #Don't You Forget About Me: Neck snapped after being hit by a truck. #Cutie Lie: Cut up into parts. Smoochie's options #Duckface: Killed by ducks. #Camera: Dies of a blood loss. #Flash: Her eyes are pulled out. Additional #FTF Tree Friends: Season 1 - DVD cover: Crushed by Tarsy (not seen and debatable). Injuries Episodes #Match for Clash: Back broken when she lands on a ball #Deadly Safari: (before death) Cut in half by an elephant. #At the Top of My Head: Top of her head sawed off. #Dear Deer Children: Kicked in the face. #A Cheesy Wish: Burnt by melting cheese. #No Stings Attached: Blinded by spray and sting. #The Deer & the Antelope Play: Her antlers are broken off. #Backstabbing Backscratcher: Shreds her back by scratching it. #Holly Jolly Folly: Rips her eye out. #Cub on a Hot Car Roof: Hit by Pop's car and knocked into sign (before death). #Wild Roots: Trampled, kicked, and an antler broken. #Cutie Lie: Left leg chewed by a wolf before the bottom half of her body got torn apart. She then got injured further when the ship she was on (presumably) crashed. Additional #A Black Shirt: Black shirt with a picture of Kendall sticking her tongue out. Kill count *Cuddles: 1 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods") *Lumpy: 1 ("Town of Tommorow") *Disco Bear: 2 ("Town of Tommorow", "Water-World") *Tarsy: 3 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods", "How Dress the Deer" along with Mime, "Water-World") *Taily 2 ("All Ground for Tale", debatably "Let Us Walk in the Woods") *Showy: 1 ("See Me on the Door") *Chroma: 1 ("Colors of Love") *Feary: 1 ("Water-World") *Lammy: 1 ("Water-World") *Cub: 2 ("Inseparable" along with Buckley, "The Deer & the Antelope Play") *Floral: 1 ("Inseparable") *Others: 1 (a lizard in "Sale Bird") Occupations/Careers *Lumberjack - Let Us Walk in the Woods *Police officer - A Collective Mess, Jinxed Jailed Skunk *Computer repairer - Web Crisis *Pet store owner - Sale Bird *Stewardess - Horns in Clouds *Construction worker - The Buck of Life Trivia *She has antlers despite being female. This suggests she might be a reindeer. **On September 23, 2013. Flippy the french has confirmed that Kendall was a doe, despite her antlers, and not a reindeer, as some people may have thought. **However, on September 5, 2015. Flippy the French announces that Kendall's antlers was a drawing error and that she was not supposed to have antlers (but this error lead to Kendall's real personality and Flippy the French is not annoyed by this error). *Kendall was supposed to be silent, but this idea was dropped out because of the agitation of the character. *In fan version episodes, she takes the place of Petunia (and Mime at times). *Her name was inspired from a character from Kick Buttowski of the same name. *She originally had a evil side, but the idea was scrapped. *She is one of Flippy the French's most popular characters. *Fianna is her cousin. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:Free to Use